The best day ever
by The Golden Goddess sama
Summary: this is a story of unrequited love and true friendship. My first story ever written. Enjoy the love of a lifetime
1. Chapter 1

Today is that day

The one that every girl dreams of

and it was happening today.

May couldn't contain her excitement because today was that day every girl wants.

And what day do you think that is?

May, that brown haired, clumsy coordinator was finally getting married. And to who? Who else but her spiky haired energetic boyfriend... I mean, fiancée of hers, Ash Ketchum. No one could ruin this day for her, not even Drew, that annoying green haired freak who enjoyed torturing her daily about her skills.

"Will you please sit still, I don't want to have to re-do your hair!" Daisy freaked out on May, who was wiggling in her chair. Daisy finally decided became a professional hair dresser, after year of styling her sister's hair. Even though she now had a real job, she never left the sensational sisters, much to the other sisters' relief. Daisy was the best hairstylist May had ever heard of and because it was natural for May to go to the best, she was first choice. Everybody was going to gather at Petalburg city for one of the most important days of anyones life and May wanted to look the part of the beautiful blushing bride. Every time she thought the word 'bride' she would squirm a little in her chair, extremely excited. By this time, Daisy was extremely annoyed by May, who would not sit still.

As it is often said, your wedding day is the happiest part of your life. And as for May of Petalburg city, she totally agreed with that. After her hair was done (much to Daisy's relief) she rose up carefully from the chair, and gave a little twirl. Daisy looked nervously on from the side as May examined herself in the mirror. With a turn of herd head towards Daisy, she exclaimed to her "I LOVE IT!!! EEEEE"

Daisy gave a weak smile and said, "I, like, totally knew you would! Why else would I spend 2 hours doing it?" She gave her a light hug so the hair wouldn't be spoiled.

"Now," May recited from going over this a million times in head mind, "the wedding is in 6 hours. My hair is done, and now I have 45 minutes before I have to get in my dress. LUNCH TIME!!!" she squealed in a loud voice just as her stomach started to rumble. She danced to the phone and ordered a seven course meal from the quoin-tang restaurant down the street. This was her favorite restaurant because of the many types of ramen, but also its sweet and sour crab, chicken with mushrooms, fried everything and of course, the owners were super nice to her and gave her great deals on everything (also they knew the latest gossip). After two minutes on the phone, and nine minutes of waiting, May's meal was in the house, steamy fresh and ready to be devoured by the very hungry May. Daisy watched carefully and held back May's hair from falling onto to the food because it was hard enough doing it the first time. She had no intention of doing May's hair again. When the meal was almost gone (she must've eaten more than a snorlax) her eating slowed down and she finished totally when the food was completely gone. Much to Daisy's surprise it took only seventeen minutes to eat.

"May, like, we only have seventeen minutes before you have to get dressed. The wedding is at 6:15"

So they hurried to her room, found the dress, and because of all the layers of her dress, Caroline and Solidad had to help get the dress on. Daisy made sure that her hair wouldn't get ruined in the process. As all of them looked on, they were all so awed because, in their opinion, May was the most gorgeous bride they had even seen.

"Wow May, you look amazing!"

May was already blushing at all the attention she was getting, but she loved it anyways. She gave a twirl and admired herself in the mirror. They were right she thought I do look good, but it only matters if Ash thinks so too. She got lost in the thoughts of her fiancée, Ash Ketchum. He was quite hot now, and lost his chubbiness and replaced it with a toned muscular body that was full of warmth when you leaned against it. Also, he grew a bit taller and wore more fashionable manly clothes that showed off his body, but still wore that hat he won from some contest before he met May. He never wore it when traveling because after falling down so many cliffs, getting washed away by rivers, pursed by team rocket and the wind blowing it away, he decided he would have to leave it at home until he was traveling less into dangerous areas. Now, it never left his head, not even in bed. A cough was heard in the room, bringing May back to earth.

"We only have 3 hours to get to rose gardens" Daisy reminded her.

WHile they were traveling in the car, Solidad wondered why did we just do all her hair, make-up and clothes there? We couldn't have to keep her all clean on the way there! she decided not to ask, everyone was nervous for the wedding, they would probably kill her. They got there in a half hour, but every hurried anyways, before all the guests got there. May was shoved into some quiet room before the wedding so she could have some time to herself before the wedding. WHile May was sitting in the dark room, Solidad, Caroline and Daisy walked around the building, making sure everything was in place and there were no disasters. Luckily, (and very unusual) there were none, and the wedding could proceed with no problems.

For Ash the morning start was much easier. He had no hair to make fancy curls in, or a dress that had to be zipped up and put on perfectly, or even had to drive far from the hall they were getting married in. All he had to do was worry about how he smelt, (was taking a shower 3 day ago enough?) how his shirt fit, (because he thought that suits were for stuffy old people) and was he ready? Oh no he thought I can't think of this right now when I am getting married in a few hours! This is no time for cold feet! He chilled out and decide just to think of his beautiful blushing bride and after their wedding, and that took him through his shower and the freshening up. Ash mistook the time, and before Gary and Brock got to his house to accompany him there, he got there seven hours too early. When he got there, he realized his mistake, but was too tired to go home. He fell asleep in a blissfully dark room. When Brock and Gary got there, they saw Ash was missing and the wedding was in three hours. They started to wonder if he got cold feet, and tried to call his cell to locate him

"Should we warn them Ash is gone?" Gary wondered out loud.

"Nah, if we do find him, it's better they don't know..."

They looked at each other and nodded in mutual agreement.

"If I know Ash, he probably screwed up the time and fell asleep in the hall where the wedding is taking place!" Brock joked, but when his eyes met Gary's, he realized he was probably right.

They ran to the car and hurried to the hall

"Where are they getting married, again? I forgot." Brock said.

Gary smirked "Roy Satsumashi Hall, *82 Rewolfretaw Avenue"

"Well, let's hurry there then." brock commented.

Gary smirked and pushed his foot on the gas, and they speeded ahead of the other cars, nearly going through a red light. Brock gripped his seat from the terror of nearly hitting another car. He started to scold Gary when he drove with his eyes of the road, but Gary just grinned. Eventually they came to an abrupt stop in the parking lot. If you can imagine it, Brock's hair was messier than usual. Brock growled at Gary, but he was already walking up the stairs. He though of killing him, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. Gary never learnt safety from anyone, not even his grandfather. Brock and Gary entered the room, and were greeted by Daisy and Solidad.

"Brock, don't even start." was chorused by everyone when he took Solidad's hand. He was then pulled away by Misty, who suddenly appeared, and held him still by Misty, who suddenly appeared, and held him still by the ear, and you could see tears of pain in his eyes. He kept quiet as to try to impress Solidad. She turned around and walked into the hall. Everyone followed and Misty dragged him inside.

"Mist, let go, I'm in pain."

Misty turned on him and scowled, "Don't call me that." But she let go none the less.

He started to rub his ear. "Thanks..."

But she had already walked towards Daisy and Caroline.

"Are you staying for the wedding, Misty?"

She only ignored him. He sweatdropped.

While this all was happening, May was still in the dark room. She suddenly heard a swish, as if someone was on a sofa, sleeping. She moved towards the sound, her curiosity overpowering her fear. She could hear the twitching again and she recoiled slightly. She could feel her body tensing up in what felt like along wait to her. Her courage meter shot up and she decided to venture closer to the source of the noise. She slowly stretched out her hand, not knowing what to expect. She could fell its breath... _breath!?_ she though in her head.

"Okay, who ever is in here get out, you don't belong here!"

She head incoherent mumblings. "Who is here!?" the voice groaned.

"Ash!?" she dropped back in surprise. "You can't see me before we're married!"

"I can't see ANYTHING!" he said in annoyance.

""Right, so get out before you do!"

"But then light would come in and I would see you... not that I would mind. And we can't turn the lights on either to find something to tie around my eyes. That would be very new experience, some tying me up..."

"Well, the you are going to have to close your eyes Ash."

He put his hands over his eyes and started to walk to the door until Caroline said, "You okay in there, honey? There is a bit of a problem, we can't find Ash."

Ash was about to yell that he was in here, but May moved next to him and clamped her hand over his mouth. Her body was pressed against Ash, and he started to fell a little embarrassed because he was never that close to her before. "Don't say a thing." she instructed him. "That's okay mommy, I'm sure you'll find him." She moved away and sat on the chaise long she knew was there. "What are we going to do?" She turned over and knocked down an old trap door that was next to the chair. She turned around and exclaimed "You can go through here!"

"What!!!" Ash asked furiously, "You expect me to go through there!"

"You used to do it all the time." she reasoned. "Why not know?"

He looked at the place where the trap door was and thought of the wedding that was wanted. What could he do?


	2. Funky happenings in

Chapter 2

"Please Ash, you need too. We have no other choice!"

Ash looked in the direction of his fiancé, and at the even darker hole. What was he going to chose? He reviewed his options. He could ignore her and be found in the same room when it was time to come out and see his bride before the ceremony. Everyone would have a negative idea of May, their mothers would faint and Norman would hate him forever. He shook his head. He thought that wouldn't work out. He could open the door and walk out to the hall and risk people seeing him going out and thinking badly of May. He couldn't do that to his to be wife. He could take her suggestion to go through the trap door and see where it takes him. He could end up in a sewer and get his clean tuxedo dirty, or find a giant mutated pokemon in the sewer and would be eaten alive... He shrugged his shoulders and decided just to get it over with. He was being silly. Of course that wouldn't happen. "Well, here I go...". He said a silent prayer and kicked down the rusty old trap door. He slowly lowered himself down the ladder coated with dust so he could crawl through the tunnel. he stopped for a second and heard a whispered good luck from May. He put his head in the tunnel and smelt the must from years of dust and it choked him. He rose for a breath of.. freasher air. He felt something above his head and it turned out to be a napkin with May's initials on it. He took it and thought_ just like a fairytale, huh Ash. You do everything you can for a damsel in distress, but for different reasons then Brock. _He laughed a little at his own lame joke. He shoved himself down the tunnel and started to crawl down the hole. He felt himself lowering down the hole and started to crawl. The time he was down the tunnel was killing him. _I am doing it for the girl of my dreams, right?_ He thought about her the whole time he was down there, but he still wished that he could be above ground. It had a musty odor more than the dust, and he couldn't help thinking that it might fall down on him. He almost wished that team Rocket was here, so that they could dig him a tunnel out of there. It had only been a few minutes until he could feel fresh air on his face and he was glad because the air started to give him a giant lapras sized headache. He took large gulps of the sweeter, fresher air and hastily crawled foreword. He had lost much of his strength while climbing through the tunnel and was anxious to get through it. As he was climbing he heard the bustle of noise, but no cars._ Have I accidentally stumbled upon a nation of people who where untouched by time? I have plenty of adventures and most of them made no sense. Could this be another one?_ He started to run excitedly up the rough grassy stairs that went up, and he would feel sunlight on his face. This wasn't the first time he was underground, but he never enjoyed it. He ran a little to quickly and hit his head on the moist, moldy wood that covered the trap door out. He rubbed his head and pushed at the wood, and after a minute he pushed it up and walked out the tunnel. The place he came out was amazing. He stared out, barely containing his excitement at finding a lost civilization. Did he really see that?

Back at the wedding hall, Caroline and Norman were starting to get a bit nervous. They couldn't find Ash anywhere. They called his house phone, no answer. They tried his cell phone, same result. They looked through every nook and cranny the hall had, even under the tables! They called all his friends and they had no clue where Ash could be. Brocked joked that he was chasing a Pokemon that he could catch, but when Caroline started to cry and Norman was giving him a death stare, he stopped kidding and spent 25 minutes getting her to stop crying. Misty shook her head from behind the pillar that she was standing at, and went to mallet Brock.

"Don't worry about it, Caroline, Ash won't miss this for the world.'

Caroline looked up and asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I know Ash so well, and I beleive he will make it, no matter what it takes to get here. This means too much to hi to miss it, even for a chance to battle any elite trainer there is."

Misty looked so sure that Caroline stopped crying at once.

Misty seemed so sure, that Caroline was cheered up at once.

Misty looked so sure... How could she be so sure of that absentminded boy?

But Caroline trusted Misty judgment. After all, she WAS a gym leader.

AND she was Ash's good friend.

HOW could she not know?

"We have other things to do besides look for the groom, Norman!" Caroline reminded her husband.

"Right! Let's get to it!" he replied with zeal.

So they left Brock in Misty's care, which was a bad idea, for Brock, that is.

"So, you think it is funny to make the mother of the bride cry when it is her daughter's wedding day, Brock." Misty gave him that, all in one glare.

"N-No-N-N-Now Misty, not here, you might ruin somthing with your maL-L-L-L-let." Brock stammered out as she was pulling it out of her pocket.

"Right, how silly of me." she replied icily

She grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the doors, and down an alley way. He was twitching in pain the whole time.

"This place good enough for you?" she asked evily.

Brock just gulped and prepared himself for the worst. As misty looked through her anger she saw a defeated Brock, who wasn't even trying to stop her, but looked scared out of his wits. She saw the pain and heart damage she was giving him, and felt terrible for all those years of pain she gave him, and she is probably the reason he could have a heart attack at any second. She let go of his ear, and as he was crouching to protect any vital parts of his body, she lowered her mallet.

"Sorry, Brock. Violence isn't the way to solve any of my problems, or treat any of my friends. I guess it's because of my red hair. Fiery nature you know. Tend to get mad a lot." she gave a weak chuckle at her attempt at a very bad joke.

Brock heart started to slow down and looked at Misty. She used to be a strong girl who needed no ones help, and could get along alone. He felt bad for her, and even though she had caused all the years of pain. He saw that she had finally threw away her mask, and was revealing her true, at leaast open self,to him, of all people. He always thought that she wouuld show it to Ash first, because, she loved him. But he was wrong. He stood up and gave Misty a hug, and held her as long as she needed in that dark alley way. DARK????

"Misty, only two hours to the wedding! We got to hurry back!"

Misty looked up, red eyed and agreed. She rubbed her eyes, and they went back to normal, no longer puffy.

She started to run there, yelling tauntingly, "Try and get ahead of me Brock, I bet you can't!"

Brock grinned at her proposal, glad they were still good friends. He raced ahead of her, daring her to try harder. She grinned and sped up, all those years of swimming helped her in running all over the place. she got ahead of brock and just had to climb up all those stir when she saw the man hole cover move up. She turned to stare at it and Brock nearly ran her over.

"MIsty, what is wrong?"

she pointed towards the iron cover and Brock stopped to stare too. Then a green, slimey...

"ASH!?" they both cried instantaneously.

"What happened to you?"

"How did you get like this?"

"Who did this to you?"

"What did this to you?"

"Why did they do this to you"

"Caroline is going to freak!/"

They stopped asking questions and stared, then Misty started to grin,

"You haven't changed since the last time I saw you, Ash"

You could barely tell, but he grinned back.

"Good to se you mist." Brock gave him a look, "-y"

Her grin slightly faded, but that was unseen by all,"So you are going to tell us what happened, right?"

"Yah," ssaid Ash, "Of course."


End file.
